Rainbow crash
by Blindblackcat
Summary: while practicing her sonic rainboom,in the glory of the speed at dusk she catches sight of a mysterious colt moving faster than herself. at first she believes he is her dream colt but after a series of horrifying coincidences its turning into a nightmare


Rainbow dash was practicing once again for the new upcomming ultimate fliers in equestria competition, only the best of the best got to attend and now she was trying to find a trick that would top the sonic rainboom, a hard feet. she had ben flying hard for weeks but nothing could top the amazing trick she did at the last comeptition..she wanted..no she needed to be faster,better more amazing if she ever wanted to join the wonderbolts.

Rainbow landed panting wearily in exaustion,her wings aching and eyes drooping heavily,part of her was ready to take a long needed break but she couldent do that! she was on the verge of a breakthrough in all flying spectacles! and so she stood taking a shaky breath as she ran at first,pushing her body to the limit as she took off and up before comming down at an impressive speed to perform the sonic rainboom. She flew down and the sky was filled with amazing rainbow lights as the twilight hour hit she blazed along in a sea of color at mach 10 speeds and as the sun set and moon rose..she saw him.

Whilst in the speed of the sonic rainboom,under the moons light and her colors faded in the night she saw an even faster flier than herself,he was moving so unbelievably fast but yet looked like he was barley breaking a sweat!  
>"HEY!" she called out,catching his attention as she stopped. he was a little bigger than her when he stopped with similar wings...his mane and tail were a spiky black and yellow,matching his brigh yellow eyes.<br>Rainbow stared at him confused,this couldent have ben the same pony she saw before...the other one looked so tall and regal..she shook her head and put on her trademark cocky grin."great moves there...are ya new in town?"

he streatched his wings and legs a bit with a yawn."yup...i just flew in...heh your pretty fast there skittles.."  
>she glared at him .'MY NAME IS RAINBOW DASH!" he just shrugged cockily and it irritated her. he was cocky,competitive,lazy,pompus with an attitude problem.(sound familier ne? XD) and on top of that he was faster than her!<br>he yaned again."my name ...is sonic boom...im here to watch the ponies make spectacles of themselves...all the girls are going crazy because of the princes courtship...celestia is sending him to ponyville to find an honest pony to call his wife...or somethin like that."

rainbow thought and veaugly remembered it but at the time she was far too concerned with practicing her new moves but as she looked at her new friend something felt deeply wrong about him...she couldent quite point out what but something was wrong with him. he appraoched with a grin"so rainbow do ya wanna race?" with that one notion her mind stopped rambeling and was kicked into competetor mode.  
>'oooh yea!' she exclaimed and began flying at high speed.<p>

the night continued on like this,it was so much fun..he was her ideal colt,he was perfect...perhaps a bit too good to be true.  
>as the dawn hit on the horizon sonic boom halted his movements."im sorry dash i have to get going..." she found it wierd how quickly he ran and the way he acted as the sun came near him, if she dident know better shed think thelight hurt him.<p>

rainbow was so excited she went to her friends and told them about the increadible sonic boom,his speed,his power. twilight giggled.'sounds like you found a special somepony."  
>at this point pinkie pie was bouncing around eagerly "wow dashie found a special somepony! can we meet him!"<br>rainbow fidgeted nervously.'well he seems only available at night...and..." she shuddered and twilight noticed."whats wrong?"  
>she looked to the unicorn and looked down."something i dont know what feels...really really wrong about him..he even looked like he dident want to be under sunlight...like hes allergic...hes a great pony but...i feel like im being stared at all the time now..."<p>

twilight wondered what that ment..she knew it wasent good." dont worry dash im sure its nothing...he may have ben late for work." she looked to spike who immediatly began writting a letter to princess celestia.

at this time rainbow was exausted from having ben unable to sleep."twilight im gonna take a nap upstairs ok?" twilight nooded happily as rainbow headed upstairs and laid down to sleep.

her dream started off wonderfully..she had become the new captian of the wonderbolts with a very regal sonic boom beside her. it was an amazing day as she won the wonder bolt derby easily,hoising the trophy above her head as her friends and endearing fans chanted her name..and then from behind her she could hear...a hushed whisper.'youl never do it...' dream dash looked around angrily looking for the source"who said that?" the voice whispered in her ear like a seductive madness. 'kill them...' she gasped hearing this and took an attacking stanse,standing her ground and gasping as the colorful world turned to that of a blood red and ozzing black darkness,the bodies of all her friends strung out in a massacre and the murder weapon beside her,covered in the blood of her friends"help!" she cried out turning to sonic boom who was now a very tall black and blood red alicorn like monster,in place of his eyes were the two holes where they appeared to have ben gouged out and a twisted dark smile on his lips. she screamed herself awake, panting heavily as the sweat dripped down her face."o...oh god..." her eyes watered up in a mix of horror and purified fear as she recalled that nightmare.


End file.
